lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Goigoi/Main article
Goigoi is an adult male jackal. He is the mate of Reirei, and the father of Dogo, Kijana, and their brothers. Goigoi attempts to sneak into the Pride Lands during the celebration of Kupatana. Biography ''The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" When Goigoi's son, Dogo, tricks the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands, Goigoi and his family sneak in after him. There, they are confronted by Kion, who expresses anger at Goigoi's sons for sleeping in the aardvark warrens. Reirei excuses their behavior and begs Kion to let her and Goigoi stay with Dogo, to which Kion reluctantly agrees. Not long after this, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her family. In doing so, the jackals manage to annoy a large group of Pride Landers, and Kion is forced to intervene again. Once more, Reirei begs Kion to forgive them, and Kion reluctantly allows them to attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Goigoi and his family attack the Pride Landers, but Goigoi is stopped by Fuli, who overwhelms him with her speed. Simba himself approaches the jackal family and roars, sending them scurrying back into the Outlands. "The Call of the Drongo" Tamaa imitates Goigoi in order to scare away small animals from their food. "Too Many Termites" Goigoi is asleep in his den when Reirei enters with news that a pack of aardwolves have moved in next door. Goigoi asks where the hyraxes had gone, and Reirei reminds him that they hadn't moved out, which causes Goigoi to snicker and remark that they had been delicious. Together, Goigoi and Reirei greet the aardwolves, introducing themselves as the pack's new neighbors. At first, the aardwolves are frightened, but when they realize that the jackals are not going to harm them, they express relief that it is not the Lion Guard. The jackals reassure the aardwolves that they are nothing like the Lion Guard, singing "We'll Make You a Meal" to trick the pack into trusting them. After the song, a stray member of the pack, Mjomba, enters the den and tells his friends that they are welcome back in the Pride Lands. Before the aardwolves can leave, Goigoi shoves a rock into the cave entrance, trapping the pack in the den. Goigoi and Reirei launch their attack, but before they can score a meal, the Lion Guard arrives and drives them away. The jackals flee back into their den, where the Lion Guard shuts them in. No sooner have they been shut away when Goigoi falls asleep. "Babysitter Bunga" Reirei and her family plot to attack a herd of zebras. Nearby, Kion picks up the pack's scent, and the Lion Guard rushes to rescue the zebras from their attackers. Too late, the pack strikes, and Reirei's children, Dogo and Kijana, manage to isolate a young zebra named Hamu from the rest of the herd. Ono spots the double attack, and Kion orders Bunga and Ono to save Hamu while he, Beshte, and Fuli rescue the remainder of the herd. Kion stops Reirei from harming the rest of the herd. Reirei tries to blame Hamu for harming Dogo, but Kion exiles her back to the Outlands, and the jackals take off for home. In the Outlands, Reirei trains Dogo and Kijana, her children, to hunt using Goigoi as a makeshift target. The pups do so well that Reirei decides to return to the Pride Lands. Kijana worries about the Lion Guard, but Reirei asserts that she will come up with a plan to keep the Lion Guard from interfering with their hunt. Once in the Pride Lands, Reirei and her pack overhear Muhimu and Twiga discussing Bunga's babysitting duties at Hakuna Matata Falls. Elated, Reirei decides to attack the little ones while they're separated from their parents, and orders Goigoi to think up a way to distract the Lion Guard and keep them away from the falls. Once separated from Reirei, Goigoi overhears the Lion Guard heading to Hakuna Matata Falls, and he frantically tries to come up with a plan. In the midst of his panic, he accidentally steps on his own tail and howls in pain, alerting the Lion Guard to his presence. The team takes chase, but in the midst of his escape, Goigoi accidentally falls halfway into a pit, and the Lion Guard gathers around him. When questioned, Goigoi claims that he had been chasing an antelope, but Ono assures Kion that there had been no other animals in the area around Goigoi. Suspecting Goigoi of foul intentions, Kion offers to help him out of the hole if he reveals where Reirei and the rest of his family are. Goigoi begrudgingly agrees and tells the Lion Guard that his family is at Hakuna Matata Falls. Fearing for Bunga and Hamu's safety, the Lion Guard charges off to rescue them. "Divide and Conquer" In the midst of a chase with Janja's clan, Ono spots Reirei, Goigoi, and their jackals attacking a group of pangolins on the other side of the Pride Lands, and Kion is forced to split up his team. While he and Beshte continue to pursue the hyenas, Ono leaves with Bunga and Fuli to take on the jackals. Fuli and Ono arrive to fend off the jackals. The fight begins, but the jackals scatter around Fuli, making it impossible for her to catch them. Reirei then changes strategy, and the jackals begin to pelt Fuli with the curled-up forms of the pangolins. However, when the pangolins land, they unfurl and release gas into the faces of the jackals, causing them to flee. Back in the Outlands, the hyenas and jackals come before Scar, who orders them to attack Rafiki, the knowledge-keeper of the Pride Lands, who can sense the presence of the Lions of the Past. Janja and Reirei proceed to argue over which faction should take on Rafiki, but Scar ends the fight by selecting Janja to eliminate Rafiki, while Reirei creates a diversion elsewhere. After the meeting, Janja gloats to Reirei over Scar's decision to send the hyenas instead of the jackals. Reirei rises to the bait, proclaiming that jackals are the smartest species, and the two begin to sing "We're the Smartest", in which they argue over which faction is more intelligent. Back in the Pride Lands, Ono spots the jackals chasing down a herd of gazelles, and Kion orders his team to pursue them. In the meantime, Ono watches for hyenas from above. Shortly into the chase, Ono catches sight of the hyenas stalking Rafiki, and Kion quickly changes course, sending Tamaa to deal with the jackals, while the Lion Guard defends Rafiki from the hyenas. Tamaa catches up to the jackals, where he corners them in a clearing by impersonating the voices of the Lion Guard. Reirei is pleased that they have managed to attract the Lion Guard's attention away from Janja, but Goigoi worries that they will be harmed in the process. Tamaa attempts to imitate Kion's Roar, but the spectacle merely confuses the jackals, who had expected to be blown away. Reirei then notices Tamaa's tail feathers through the trees and pounces on him, pinning him to the ground and realizing that Kion has tricked them. The jackals promptly leave to assist the hyenas. In the meantime, the Lion Guard has joined forces with Rafiki and defeated the entirety of Janja's clan. Reirei and her pack soon arrive to help, and a fight instigates, in which the Lion Guard and Rafiki beat back against the combined force of the hyenas and the jackals. The hyenas and jackals soon retreat. "The Scorpion's Sting" Goigoi and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then later in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Kilio Valley successfully burns to the ground, Scar orders Goigoi and the rest of the army to remain in the valley, that they might keep it. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", in which they compete over who should be in charge of the valley. They continue to argue as the Lion Guard looks on. "The Zebra Mastermind" Goigoi is tasked with finding food by his mate, Reirei. He happens to notice Thurston sitting idly in a clearing and approaches him with the intention of eating him. However, he pauses when Thurston mentions that he has inside knowledge on the Lion Guard. Thurston explains that the Lion Guard often overlooks him due to his stripes, and Goigoi wonders if he could use the same tactic to defeat them. As Goigoi leaves to deal with the Lion Guard, Thurston wonders if he had been unnoticeable only because he was lost in a herd of other zebras. Across the savanna, the Lion Guard rescues Mbuni and two other ostriches from sand that has filled up a gully. Goigoi approaches with berry stripes painted on his fur, but is soon noticed by the Lion Guard. Disappointed, he retreats. Later, Goigoi agrees that Thurston has been lying to him and that he should be dealt with. Ono soon spots Thurston being beset by Cheezi, Chungu, Goigoi, Nduli, and Tamka. The Lion Guard appears and chases off the Outlanders. "The Hyena Resistance" Goigoi joins the rest of his pack in repeated failed attacks against the Pride Lands. Eventually he retreats after a long battle against the Lion Guard in the Outlands. "Beshte and the Beast" Goigoi and his pack launch an attack on the Pride Lands, but they are defeated by Shujaa. Later, Goigoi and the rest of the Army of Scar attack Basi's pod, but they are defeated by the Lion Guard and Shujaa. "Pride Landers Unite!" The Lion Guard rushes to stop Bupu's herd and Laini and her galagos from stampeding. Once calm, the groups admit to having been scared of a jackal attack, and the Lion Guard concludes that the Pride Landers must unite against the threat of the Outlanders. Unbeknownst to the Pride Landers, Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Goigoi and his family, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. "The Queen's Visit" Dhahabu, the queen of the Back Lands, arrives in the Pride Lands to discuss a water treaty between the kingdoms ("Prance With Me"). Scar's lackeys, Shupavu and Njano, spy on the proceedings. In the Outlands, Shupavu and Njano inform Scar of Dhahabu's visit to the Pride Lands. Scar schemes to end the treaty between the two kingdoms and sends Goigoi and his pack after Dhahabu. Across the savanna, Ono discovers that Dhahabu is being set upon by the jackals. Together with Raha and Starehe, the Lion Guard rushes to the rescue and fights off the pack. Not long after, Dhahabu is freshening up in a water hole when Goigoi and his family attack again, this time with crocodile allies. Ono informs the Lion Guard of the predicament, and Raha and Starehe race off to defend their queen. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Goigoi and his pack, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Over the months, Goigoi and the rest of Scar's army are continually defeated by the Lion Guard and their allies. Eventually, Scar hatches a plan to destroy the Lion Guard as well as Janja's clan due to Janja's shaky allegiance. Goigoi helps set fire to Pride Rock, trapping the Lion Guard and Janja's clan inside the Lair of the Lion Guard. Later, Goigoi participates in the final battle against the Pride Landers. He is attacked by Laini. Eventually, the Pride Landers emerge victorious, and the jackals submit to Jasiri as the queen of the Outlands. Physical appearance Unlike his mate Reirei, Goigoi is not well-groomed. He has a lanky, skinny frame, with thin legs and an arched back. His pelt is light brown, and his ear rims, muzzle, paws, and underbelly are tan. A thick stripe of black runs up his back, ending in a short tuft over his forehead, and his tail is tipped with black. His eye shades are a dull grayish-brown, and his eyes are black. Personality and traits Though the jackals are known for being schemers, Goigoi is not the brightest, being only able to think with his stomach, and has a tendency to lounge about and sleep. Even so, he takes a devious delight in his mate's scheming, and he has a habit of agreeing with everything Reirei says. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Phil LaMarr Gallery 2016-06-30-18_25_34.png 2016-07-20-21_47_30.png 2018-01-20-05_21_36.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles